Do You Want To Build An Ice Cock?
by MrPeepers
Summary: It's the hottest night of the summer in Arendelle, and Anna comes up with a plan to help her and Elsa cool off.


**DISCLAIMER: The characters depicted are legal, consenting adults.  
**

**Do You Want To Build an Ice Cock?**

Arendelle, nightfall.

The cold never bothered her anyway, but Elsa hated the heat. It wasn't like it could hurt her more so than any other person, she wasn't some sort of monster or mutant or whatever people liked to speculate she could be. She just found it to be very discomfiting. The way it makes a person sweaty, blotchy, tired, or even takes away their appetite just revolts her. There's just so many things about hot days that are insufferable, quite frankly.

Which is why today she spent just about all day in her castle, avoiding contact with the outside world and the sun's ultraviolet rays of doom that could burn her pale skin, or make her break out in a heat rash, or just make her sweaty. Just the thought of those things makes her shiver more than any snowfall or blizzard ever could. She'd rather stay inside and be by her lonesome in the cool comfort of her home where she can use her powers to circulate and condition the air around her with her powers. Sure, socialization is nice every once in a while, but outside of Kristoff, Olaf, a few of her servants, and her beloved Anna, there really aren't many people she likes talking to anyway. And even on some days she prefers not to see any of them.

With the obvious exception of Anna of course. Her dear sister, her best friend… her lover.

It wasn't long after their reunion in Arendelle and the disposal of Prince Hans that they grew to fall in love with one another. Many days were spent questioning whether or not they could come to terms with such feelings, but after one fateful night sharing a bed together, they knew there was more to their infatuation than curiosity and lust. They love being around each other more than anything in the world, and even in the times where they do take moments apart, they long for each other's embrace again.

Which certainly proved to be true on this warm summer evening. As soon as Anna returned home from helping Kristoff hire some new lads for his ice business, she made her way to Elsa, surprised to see that she had found a way to use her powers to keep the castle moderately cool. Still not perfect, Elsa's idea of just right was more temperal than what she would consider optimal, but she didn't want to even bring it up. She could live with it as long as they could relax together.

And that's exactly what they do now as they lie in their bed together, snuggling up close to one another and holding each other's hands as Anna nuzzles her head in Elsa's perfect bosom. "My goodness it was hot today!" she chirps to start some casual conversation.

While Elsa really, _really _hates the topic of discussion, she also really, _really _loves her sister. So she just rolls her eyes to herself. "Yes. I hear it was pretty… miserable," she replies, doing her best not to seem overtly cynical.

Anna doesn't judge though. She just keeps smiling up at her sister. "That's not even the worst part about today though. The worst part was that I was around all these big, nasty, dorky men, and all I could think about was how my dear sister must be so desperate for her lover to come home," she jokes, dancing her fingertips along Elsa's lap. It actually makes her laugh a little bit, and she starts petting Anna's red hair as she smiles down on her.

"Well, you're right about one of those things. Men _are _dorky," she jokes back, earning a little laughter from Anna in return. Which of course is their way of saying that they really did miss each other's company today. They don't need to be overly sentimental about it. They just know it.

They also know just how well they like being this close to one another. Their toes ghosting each other's legs, their fingers interlocked in each other's soft hands. The way they Eskimo kiss each other's noses, they way the can feel each other's heaving breaths from their chests. Their beautiful, well rounded chests…

Anna laughs as aberrant thoughts make their way into her mind. She had considered the possibility earlier, but only now does she think to actually voice them. "You know… while I was carrying around big blocks of ice, I had an idea…"

Elsa appreciates the tone in her voice, a pleasant inquisition coming over her. "Really now?" she simply follows, still stroking Anna's ginger hair with her fingers.

The younger sibling perks up, sitting herself up from Elsa's embrace to meet her icy blue eyes now. The smile on her face is childishly wonderful, the same way it was when they were kids who would play together, but also curiously deviant. Like her intentions aren't so pure…

"Yeah… See, you know how people cuddle up to try and get warm when they're really cold?"

"I don't, actually. Cold doesn't bother me," Elsa stoically responds, to which Anna frowns a little. But she gets over it very quickly to go back to trying to sound sexy.

"The point is… I thought of something similar," she says, using just her fingertips to tickle Elsa's thigh.

The Queen's eyes widen a little as she begins to understand just where this might be going. "Oh. Do tell," she eagerly inquires.

Anna giggles a little as she ventures her touch a little further up Elsa's leg. "You've come such a long way in learning how to control your ice powers. Maybe we could try cooling off on this _hot _summer night… together?"

The spark in her touch and the fire in her eyes is all the indication Elsa needs to know just exactly what she means. It was an awfully long day home alone, and truthfully, she almost decided to pleasure herself in the bath out of just feeling bored. But she didn't. Maybe because she had secretly been hoping for Anna to get this way all along…

So she laughs a little, hunching her back deeper in the bed and spreading her legs a little. Enough that someone could easily invite their hand into her panties. "Well… you know how I long to go into the unknown…"

Excellent. No more need to be shy for either of them. Long gone are the days of locked doors and untold secrets. Well, sort of. Because right now they have the door locked, and no one in the kingdom knows about their strange incestual romance. But that's besides the point… What matters now is that they both are madly in love with one another, just as much as they are in lust.

Anna's soft hand comes to Elsa's cheek as she leans in to plant a true love's kiss on her glossy lips. Her sister's skin always feels so cold, but tonight it brings her joy instead of concern. It makes her nerves tingle in every inch of her body to feel the contrast. In her chest, in her tummy, in her privates… The kiss is spellbinding. Not just for the heart and mind, but very much for the body.

They both have to grin as they wrestle their lips together. It's so dirty and wrong to be doing this, but it feels so right all the same. Especially with how soft and tasty their lips are. Or how heavenly the touch of each other's fingers along their skin feels. For Anna, it's the way her older sister rests her clammy palms against her bare arms. For Elsa, it's the way her younger sister's sneaky little hand grooves its way up to her crotch, slowly inching towards her labia.

The fingertips find their way to her wet spot, tickling the cotton panties her favorite way. Her touch has almost become an addiction at this point in their relationship. Not a day goes by where she doesn't imagine these dainty fingers loving against her womanhood. Her fingers… among other things.

Things like her mouth, the same beautiful mouth that she rolls her tongue around in. Anna doesn't relent from fingering her sister's cunny, and she doesn't become distracted with the way her icy hand rests itself on the back of her neck. No, she has a plan of attack, and it starts with disengaging from Elsa's mouth to plant her kisses elsewhere. Her neck, her collar…

She only stops to lean back and wrap her hands around Elsa's bust, massaging her breasts and giggling to herself with promiscuous wonder. "I must say, I've come to love your body. Especially these," she flirts.

Elsa would only mind if it didn't feel good, but she likes the way Anna gropes her. So she just smiles back as her own amorous thoughts manifest. "Thank you. But you can't quite appreciate them as much as I'd like you to with this gown in the way," she tells her, hinting that she maybe do something about that.

She just amusedly laughs some more as she keeps massaging, readying herself for the fun to come. Every inch of Elsa's body is statuesque from her face to her foot, and that definitely includes her more titillating assets. Like her bum, her cunny, and most certainly her breasts. So she doesn't look for reasons to argue over the gown. Instead, she just creeps her fingers into the hem of Elsa's shirt, slowly pulling it down to free one breast. "Peek a boo!" she jokes upon seeing the lovely mammary, staring with delight before ever bringing her hand to it. "Very nice," she comments as she uses her left hand to massage it, focusing her right hand on freeing its twin sister.

With both breasts exposed now, Anna forgets all about her pussy to concentrate on them. Which is perfectly fine, Elsa likes having her mounds played with. But she can't fight the urge for attention down below. Anna teased her and then left her hanging, her poor pussy just aching for more attention. So she decides to do it herself, sliding her cold fingers down to her warm slit. Just enough to alleviate some of the tension before Anna returns her love there.

"You're really wanting this, aren't you?" she flirtatiously asks.

Elsa smirks, knowing just what to say to her. "I'm always wanting this."

She really likes that answer, so she just quiets herself to return her efforts to fondling Elsa's breasts. So cold yet so tender, it's all enough to send her own surges of desire down below. She will abstain from doing a single thing to act on her tingling sensation, though. She'd much rather wait for Elsa's touch. It's almost a shame the other woman can't say the same, but with how nice it is to have such a beautiful princess pleasuring her chest, she can't help it. She has to rub her icy fingers over her moist heat, milking it of schlicky girlcum, drenching her panties with it.

Anna meanwhile continues her ambush on her sister's body, groping and squeezing her tits harder, making her bite her lip and hiss. She has to relieve her fingers from her cunt to wrap her hands around Anna's neck, cradling her like a child as she sucks her breast like one.

She sucks pretty roughly, snogging her nipple with lips and tongue before vacuuming it for a _Pop! _sound. Elsa mewls with the warm touch of her mouth caressing her, every nerve in her body shivering with more ecstasy. Anna actually laughs at the way she enjoys herself so much from it. "I can't believe how much this turns you on," she says, still kneading her nipples after. She gets a little more serious and a little less shameful though as these succulent mounds sing to her their sirens' song. "I wish I could milk them," she confesses, gently pinching and even yanking her nips.

"Ah! I didn't think you could- be so perverted," she moans. But Anna surprises her further with the look she responds with.

"Mmm, believe me. You make me very perverted," she quietly, almost wickedly tells her. She removes her hands from Elsa's person, not even offering her a kiss on the lips or even a loving tap on the lap. Instead she lets herself slowly lean back on the mattress of the bed, letting herself get comfortable. Elsa can only watch with great anticipation brewing in her core, salivating at the mouth as her nubile young sister smiles to her, slowly raising up her dress and spreading her legs to reveal her pink cotton panties. It's tantalizing enough as it is to see her delicious private a step closer to becoming naked, but what really makes her swoon is how Anna keeps grinning and giggling, bringing her index finger to her lips all teasingly. "I want you to have me first, Elsa. Be a good big sister and take care of me…"

Just the words she needed to hear. A friendly reminder that after so many years of isolation and fear of becoming close again, they now have each other's unconditional love. She's finally allowed to be the friend, sister, and lover she's always wanted to be. Her sweet little Anna is far from a little kitten anymore, though. She's now grown into a fine, supple pussy, one that just reeks of lust. Her cunny is dampening her underwear without even touching it, that's how amorous she is right now. It makes Elsa hot, it makes her want to dive right in and have her just how she wants her.

And as the queen of Arendelle, nothing stands in her way.

"Fine. But we're doing this my way," she commandingly tells her, her resolve firm, her hands firmer. Anna feels an anxious breath coming into her body as her sister mounts her, the uniquely blurry cold and warm body heat tickling her pores. Her long, platinum blonde braid drapes over her shoulder and down to her beautiful, rounded chest. Her frosty blue eyes bore deep into her as she hungrily stares upon her prey. It tenses Anna up in the best way imaginable. She likes to take control sometimes, but other days, she likes to be Elsa's plaything. And right now, it looks like her older sister, her _queen, _gets to be the boss.

Those frosty eyes measure up her ginger lover, starting from her rosy cheeks to her fair neck. Not much of her collar shows. Even with the heat, she's dressed appropriately. Mother and Father definitely instilled their importance of etiquacy on their daughters. Elsa will give them something to be less proud of though soon enough, and it starts with the way she brings her lips to Anna's once again.

Their passionate kissing is so energetic with the lust and love between them, and the blends of fire and ice, both literal and metaphorical, sweat from their tongues as they lap them over one another. Elsa's chilly kisses soon travel down to Anna's neck though, bringing soothing, cool relief to her skin. Her shoulder is next as Elsa grooves her fingertips into her gown, trickling the hems down past her breasts to fully expose them. Like her own, they're delectably sizable and beautifully shaped, and even nicer with the little freckles speckled over them. Freckles she plans to play a game of connect the dots with using her tongue. She oogles at them enough to make her lover just a little amused, and being her playful self, she decides to poke a little fun.

"See anything you like?"

Elsa's reverie is broken by it, but she doesn't let it soil the mood. She's in control here, she'll be sure to turn this right back around in her favor. "I do," she confidently replies, and before another word can be shared, she brings her face to her chest, offering soft kisses to her breasts. Her smile of amusement shifts into one of relaxation with every inch Elsa takes, her tongue and lips loving the flesh and nipples perfectly. She even uses just her incisors to gently nibble the peaks, causing Anna to grab onto the back of her neck in a fright. "Ahhh~" she whimpers, but her worries are for naught. Elsa knows just the right balance between soft and hard to make it feel just right.

It stimulates the nerves of her body so well, bringing those aches of desire rushing to her womanhood. She'd love for Elsa to just rub against it even just a little, she even considers using her own hand to subside the longing. But she stays stubborn, allowing herself to keep edging until Elsa is ready to grace it with her touch.

And the ice queen doesn't break a single sweat as she exerts this energy to love Anna's breasts the same way she did for her. No matter how hard she digs into her areolas, or even her underboob, her body temperature stays cool as always. The same cannot be said for the other girl though as red blotches begin to form on her skin, and sweat begins to drip from her pores.

"You're getting really hot, aren't you?" Elsa asks, both concern and lust in her conviction.

"Yeah, and not just in the horny way, either," Anna truthfully answers. But Elsa won't let her become too disappointed in herself. No, she's learned to treat her powers as a gift instead of a curse, and ever since that change of attitude, much practice has gone into her craft. Things big like creating castles of ice, small things like… like ice cubes...

"Well, I might have an idea to help with that," she simply tells her, taking pause from their lovemaking to free at least one of her hands.

With only her fingers, she's able to conjure up enough magic to formulate a small ice cube, and while Anna has to stare with childlike awe to utter "Wow," Elsa smiles a very deviant, adult grin back to her.

"Let's see if this can cool you off any," she says, slowly bringing her ice cube to Anna's lips.

"Oh my…" she gasps, pleasantly surprised at just how perverted Elsa can be too. Lord only knows the surfaces of her body this ice could go, but her mouth is a nice start as she offers to just kiss the cube before opening wide, sticking her tongue out to let Elsa rub it on there. A little water melts onto her tongue, the frozen sensation starkly differing from the warmth of everything else. And of course she's sure to lick on Elsa's pretty fingers too, tasting the salt of their porcelain skin while staring back into her eyes.

They both fancy the thought of the ice cube covering as much of her freckled skin as much as possible before it can melt, and they start with her pretty pink nipples. Elsa creeps it down to her chest ever so slowly, all while Anna resists the burning temptation to touch herself. Her breath hitches upon the connection of nipple and ice, but in the best way. It feels wonderful, and it makes her feel even sexier with the way her sister watches with enchantment in her eyes.

She keeps her hands folded above her head to refrain from using them in any other way, choosing to let Elsa be her master. She takes her sweet, savory time to capture the visual of rubbing the ice cube over Anna's tits in her mind's eye for permanent storage, something to replay over and over again in her restless dreams. "That's lovely. Isn't it lovely?" she asks Anna, who can only whimper with an affirming "Uh huh."

It makes Elsa even more satisfied to be doing this to her, but the ice gradually melts between her fingers. Not because of her body's temperature, but because of sweet Anna's. It's a reminder of how elapsable time really is, how she can't hold on forever. But this doesn't worry her. No, it just tells her that she needs to move forward, to explore more of what Anna's body has to offer with what time the cube has left.

She almost feels she's being cheated as Elsa distances the cube away from her skin. First she feels up her giney with no intent of making her cum, and now this? It's almost enough to offend her! But her patience is rewarded soon enough as she discover's Elsa's reasoning for disengaging.

"We'll get back to you in a moment," she tells the ice cube as she sets it down on the bed, freeing her hands to bring them back to Anna's body. They aren't cautious or slow now. They're the hands of someone starved of sexual satisfaction, and it shows with how she brings Anna into a seated position to start peeling her gown from her. "Show yourself," she orders as more of Anna's delectable figure is revealed to her, until all that's left to the imagination is what lies beneath her panties.

Her long legs call for her touch, and she offers it to them as she trickles her icy fingertips down them like the drops of water melting from her ice cube. Gone is Anna's amused smile now. In its place is sheer pleasure on display, her lips and cheeks cringing and twitching with her nerves. Her breaths are slow and shaky, sharp too as they leave her mouth. They only get sharper when Elsa's fingers finally dance lower to her pelvis, stopping at her mound just before she can get too hopeful for some much needed pussy love.

"You're very moist down here. I haven't even touched you yet," she teases with a grin, almost embarrassing her.

"You're very attractive. Don't make fun of me for it," she teases back all kawaii like with the way she covers her face with her hand. But Elsa doesn't fall for it. No, she just continues as planned.

"Oh, I'm not laughing. In fact, I just want to see how wet I can really make you," she insists. And her words prove to be quite truthful as recovers the melting ice cube from the bed. She blows on it just a little to prolong its inevitable dissipation, but it won't help much with where she plans to use it.

Finally, after hours of dreaming, minutes of aching, Anna feels the touch of Elsa's fingers against her. It nearly makes her cum just from the slight rubbing, the gentle prodding. Its spellbinding to imagine herself being loved like this, by fingers and lips and maybe even more. The craziest thing is that they've only just begun. If just some gentle rubbing, with panties on nevertheless, can do this to her… she can only imagine how good the other stuff will feel.

But Elsa's plans do not include fingering, for now at least. No, she uses her dastardly ice cube as her instrument of torture, bringing it to the wet spot of Anna's panties. Through the cotton she can feel the cold tingling against her heat, tightening up her elasticity. If she could just put a little pressure on herself, she'd easily gush with secretions. She can't help but squeal with its touch, grabbing on to her chest as if to clench against the overwhelming stimuli.

Elsa laughs. "There we go. That's what I like to see," she says, continuing her icing of the cotton panties. As delicious as her sex looks with these very damp undies, she wants more. And she knows Anna does just as much, probably even more so. She teases her a little while longer, but only until she finds her own self unable to resist her dirty temptations.

Her mind has only been able to emulate the sensations of giving cunnilngus so well. All day she's remembered the smell and the taste of her sister's velvety flesh, and it's run her rampant. Now she finally gets to have what she's wanted, and as she told her, she'll have it her way. That's why she doesn't dig right in to the pussy willow patch. No, she starts by tasting the dewy residue of ice, sweat, and cum stained in Anna's panties, only bringing the tip of her tongue to her cooter before taking a hearty lick.

"Ohhh~" Anna gasps, the sudden barrage of endorphins besting her. Her toes crinkle with the feeling of a slobbery tongue lapping against her moist muff, even with these stupid panties guarding the gates. Elsa has a little more fun with it though, getting in a few more licks before rubbing her fingers in little circles over the wet spot. "Delicious…"

But her ice cube hasn't melted yet, and she plans to use every bit of it until it's completely gone. And even then, she has plans. Her next trick involves taking it and dangling it above Anna's pussy mound, just above her little patch of red pubic hair, then slowly grazing her fingers into the hem of the panties to stretch them out. "I think this should help cool you off a little more. Let me know what you think," she flirts, earning a wide eyed gaze from the princess.

Her heart almost melts like butter as she feels the cold ice cube dropping down to her pussy lips. It sends her mind into blissful nebulous, the relaxing world of pleasure as Elsa lets the panties constrain her cunt again, this time with the ice becoming trapped inside. "Oh Elsa~" she mewls.

Good. She likes it. That's all that matters. That's all the signal she needs to keep grinding this ice cube against her vagina, it's cold comfort gracing an orgasmic fruit up and down, melting away with the heat against it until it's but a pea sized flake. A flake that Elsa frees from the soaked panties, smirking as she scoots closer to Anna. "Stay hydrated, my love," she says to her as she brings her hand to her mouth.

There's little hesitation on her part to accept what's left of the ice cube. She slides her tongue from her mouth, letting Elsa feed it to her like an ice pop. She makes circles around it, grazing Elsa's fingers, running the juices dry until there's nothing but cummy water drenching her mouth. Then she sucks her sister's fingers for a few seconds longer to really savor their taste, to show her what her tongue is capable of. "Ahhh. Refreshing…" she pleasantly sighs upon releasing them.

The extravagant sight makes Elsa all sorts of hot, and not in the bad way. No, she likes what she sees a lot, and she wants to do the very same for Anna now. To test the limits and break through. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Maybe I can give you something else to enjoy," she teases before pressing her lips to Anna's tummy, butterflying kisses down to her navel. Anna keeps her hands to her thighs, caressing her fingers over them as she feels Elsa's cool, soothing lips peck and lick her skin. It shouldn't feel as nice as it does to have a tongue lick her belly button, but her nerves spasm at the connection. She digs her nails into her own skin because of it.

She's hungry for more though. And so is Elsa. She's teased herself and her lover enough tonight. She gets serious, ready to really consummate their love as she wraps her arm under Anna's thigh to scoot her in close. "I promised I would help you cool off. How am I doing so far?" she asks, looking into Anna's gorgeous blue eyes.

She meets Elsa's, smiling at the desire and passion she finds in them. "Good," she simply answers, eager to stay obedient and controlled.

Which suits Elsa just fine, considering what she has in mind for her. "Good. Because I have another promise for you," she says, still staring into those eyes. But she shifts the gaze to her panties once again, boring a hole into their hidden treasure with her dirty mind. "I promise to make you cum first."

Anna's excitement brews inside of her like a flurrying snow as she feels Elsa's fingers hook the sides of her panties, pulling them down to air out her vagina. Finally, she's set free. Glistening, pink velvet lips twinkle before Elsa's naked eyes like snowflakes in a cavern, their creamy dew secreting down her tushy, drops lingering on the faint prickles of ginger hair just above her clitoris. And for a moment, it's the queen to find herself in awe.

Anna giggles. "Don't stop now. I want it!" she tells her. Like a good girl, she's kept from touching herself all day, saving herself for Elsa's love. She stays true until the very end too, especially with her sister this close now.

Elsa says nothing. She lets her fingers speak for her as she gently brings them to Anna's lips, finally granting her their icy touch. And like epiphanic bliss, her head falls back, her lungs exhale a hard breath. _Finally _they get to make love again.

Like it's the very first time though, Elsa loses herself in the fun of playing with her lover. She carefully strokes her fingertip up and down the crack of Anna's sex, stranding a sticky rope of girlcum along slowly, stretching it out as far as she can. "Wow…" she utters, amazed by the delicious spectacle. Her temptations best her, driving her to bring the gooey strand to her tongue, sucking up the sticky stuff like candy. "Your cum is so sweet."

"Thank you," Anna simply says, amazed herself by what her sister is causing her to feel. Her nerves begin to calm, her smile slowly wanes. The playing around is over. It's time to get serious about pleasuring one another. She knows Elsa won't disappoint her. She's made her cum easily before, there's no doubt she can do it again. She just hopes she can keep up with her as she pushes deeper into the borderline.

The test begins as that same finger Elsa used to collect the cum stranding prods her hole, just the fingertip pressing into her cunny. She tickles it, just to see how Anna will respond. Does it feel good? Can she push further in? The reaction she gets seems to tell her so. "Mmm," she whimpers, gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

Good, she likes it. She'll probably like it even more if she just puts her finger all the way in, Elsa decides. So she puts it in her mouth, sucking it hard to get it nice and lubricated, cooling it even more with her icy breath, then gets to work doing just that. She starts slow, carefully creeping the finger inside. It's so warm and tight, but the greasy fluid her body produces makes it quite easy to shove it further in, until her knuckle is against her clitoris.

Anna blurts out with whimpers and moans, the escalating ecstasy bubbling up and frothering inside her. Elsa's finger feels so good fucking her slowly, rocking back and forth to churn her of more creamy, girly goodness.

"I love the way it feels. So warm around my finger," she says with a grin, steadily speeding her finger and schlicking Anna's pussy with the seconds passing.

"It's amazing," Anna agrees, idling the rest of her body as she just takes it. Her cunny sweats with creamy girlcum, trickling its drops down her cheeks, spritzing with the motion of Elsa's fingering. She surely takes notice, feeling her mouth water as she remembers the way it tastes.

She finger fucks her a little harder for a few seconds, alluring herself with the thought of taking the taste for herself once more. It's okay to take it out on Anna though. She's quite content with her walls being breached by the cold, bony finger. It's not really much compared to other parts of Elsa's body, or even her hairbrush from time to time, but as horny as she's been all day, this will be more than enough to please her.

Her gratitude is rewarded with more though. Elsa makes sure of it as she pulls her finger out, making way for what she has planned to stuff in there. But before she can see it come to fruition, she studies her finger. The girlcum coating it seems to have started freezing, creating little bits of slush. "Well now, isn't that something," she points out, being sure to show Anna as well.

The other girl just blushes, partly humiliated that it's her cum, but also embarrassed at just how much it turns her on. "I did tell you it could be nice to help each other cool off," she nervously jokes.

"Yes you did. It was a great idea, too," Elsa happily tells her before putting the icy, cummy finger in her mouth, sucking up all the frosty goodness. "Mmm."

Anna can only look on with near drunken stupor, so in love with this girl, so attracted to her. That alone is enough to keep her stumped, but her body is nearly paralyzed as she realizes what Elsa is doing next. She hunches herself back over, creeping her titties over to her thighs and her fingers back to her lips, just her lips this time. She licks her lips and hums again, grinning with sin. "Mmm…"

There's no escape from it now. Elsa is going to make good on her promise to make her cum first by eating her pussy raw. She can see the cumthirst in her eyes. It makes her so runny down below, she'll probably last a few seconds, as pitiful as it sounds. But she doesn't care anymore. All she wants is for Elsa to alleviate this aching in her tummy, to save her from the celibacy. "Are you going to use your mouth?" she asks her, both brave and timid all the same.

Elsa sweetly chuckles. Her little Anna is so cute. "I am," she simply answers, just _tickling _her fingers like feathers on her velvet.

Still timid, still brave, Anna pushes her luck a little further. "Good. I want to feel your tongue inside me," she confesses, both unashamed and nervous to say so.

All it does is make Elsa feistier though. Seeing the way her sister really wants this, she decides there's no point in making her (or herself) wait any longer. So she lowers her face to the heat between her legs, the smell alone making her head light. "Good. Because I can't wait to taste you," she tells her.

She isn't lying either. So she makes good on her word, finally bringing her mouth to Anna's pussy. She starts with small little pecks, quaint little licks with just the tip of her tongue. It alone is enough to make Anna yelp. "Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"Heh heh. Does it feel good?" Elsa asks, being sure to use her finger tips when her mouth rests.

Shamelessly, Anna lets her know the truth. "It's cold. I love it!" she excitedly chirps, unsure what to do with her hands. She uses them to grope herself, to clutch the bedsheets, to grab Elsa's hair… all while she dines on her fine china. The icy breath joined with the warmth of her tongue is the perfect temperature for her clammy cunt, enough to keep her cool without shivering. Well, from the cold at least. Because the way Elsa fucks her with her mouth, she does a whole lot of shivering. And moaning.

"Oh, _Ohhhh… _Oh my god, oh my god!"

Elsa grins between lapping her tongue over Anna's gooey slit. "I take it I'm doing a good job?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Anna curses, throwing her legs up in the air to really let Elsa dig in deep. Which suits her just fine.

"Excellent," she simply says before going back to her cunny licking. She wraps her frosty hands around Anna's thighs, keeping her legs poised up as she slurps on her lips like candy. They might as well be with all of the gooey nectar that she tastes. She doesn't slow down either, making her tongue roll faster and harder inside of Anna's flesh. The poor girl has to clutch on to her feet to keep from collapsing from an orgasmic swooning. She literally goes cross eyed for a few seconds as Elsa gets into the final wave of it.

"Elsa… I can't hold it back anymore," she's able to muster out through the overwhelming ecstasy.

Satisfied enough with her performance, Elsa decides it's okay to let her climax. After all, she plans to make her cum again before tonight is over, maybe a few times. so she backs her mouth away from her vagina, choosing to use just her fingers to finish her off. "Let it go."

She doesn't prod or pry. She just flicks her fingers gently over the lips and clit, steadily rubbing them until her swollen muff is ready to erupt like a volcano.

"Ah, ah, AHHHHH!" Anna hollers as she spritzes girlcum all over her sister's face, showering her with her juices. She doesn't shy away from the blast though. No, she opens her mouth wide, catching every drop of squirt she can like a good little whore. She even licks up her coochie like a pallet to be sure her orgasm is entirely to her liking.

Anna hangs on to her hanging feet for a moment longer, tremors pulsing through her veins as her body comes back down from such a height. Finally her muscles give out on her, making her drop her arms and legs like a ragdoll. Her head falls too as she pants hard, doing her best to catch her breath. She can't even meet Elsa's eyes as she laughs at her.

"Heheh, Anna? Are you alright?" she giggles.

Belatedly, she musters the strength to throw up a weak thumbs up. She tries to say, "I'm good," but it just comes out as, "Meh heh muh nuh."

Realizing that her sister might need a minute longer to convalesce, Elsa decides to help her out a little with some of her work. Because they're far from done tonight. Oh no, Anna got to cum, now it's _her _turn to feel good. So while her pretty little sister watches snowbirds fly over her head, she makes the effort to disrobe the rest of her nightgown, exposing all of her naked body. Her slender tummy, her long porcelain legs, her well rounded tushy...

Which makes Anna's recovery go by a little faster. She makes haste in sitting herself up, keeping her eyes glued to her sweetheart as the gown she wore falls to the floor beside the bed. First she stares to all inches of her pretty skin, from her ankles to her clavicles. But soon enough she makes her way to those beautiful eyes of hers again, feeling a jolt to her heartbeat with the way Elsa smiles back to her.

She sniffles once before readjusting herself on the bed into a seated position, stretching those gams out, hovering a single foot in the air as she wiggles her toes around for a breeze. "Some things never change… like how my feet get tired after long days," she starts off, still stretching her leg and foot before resting them back down to the bed. Her smile doesn't rest though as she keeps studying Anna's adorably stupefied expression, almost licking her lips with how exquisite she feels. And perhaps Anna isn't in the right place of mind to truly understand just where she'd like things to lead. So… being the astute young woman she is, she decides maybe she needs another hint. So she uses her other foot to creep up her sister's leg. She actually gasps upon feeling the chill of Elsa's skin, but she doesn't stop. Her power isn't something to fear tonight. It's something to enjoy. So she creeps her tootsie further up Anna's leg, sliding her sole up until she pivots her ball, making her toes creep up her belly to softly tickle her. Yet she's the one to giggle because of it. "Why don't you be a dear and… give me a little foot rub, hmm?"

Anna eventually works out of her stupor to let the words register in her mind, and she nervously chuckles before shaking herself of the remaining cognitive cobwebs. This is sexy time! No need for that! So she makes haste in having her heart send the message to her brain. She wants to impress her big sis, and she wants to have fun while doing it! So sure, she'll rub Elsa's cold… sexy foot.

"Oh wow your foot is sexy now," she thinks aloud, not really realizing it and making the Queen of Arendelle a tad surprised for a second. But she'll have time to mentally adjust to that claim as she watches Anna get back in the same head game as her, a smile adorning her face just the same now. She giggles too as she brings her warm (at least for Elsa) hands to her foot, just keeping them still and slightly squeezing before going any further. Then, a new thought comes to mind. It _is _sexy fun time after all. What harm could there be in being just a little silly? "Your majesty, as one of your loyal subjects, it would be my honor to massage the queen's foot," she jokes, earning a laugh from Elsa that she tries to stifle with her hand.

Gosh, it caught her so off guard. Her Anna is so full of surprises. But she doesn't want to just laugh and be a fuddy duddy. She wants to have fun and play along too! Feigning a straight face, she responds, "Duly noted, loyal subject. You may start with the sole."

Anna just smiles more as she looks back down to the foot in her lap. It's so… pretty. Of all things that make up her statuesque body, her foot even manages to somehow be attractive. It's one of those things she never really took the time to think about until just now, but lord, she's got a really cute foot! It's also pretty cool, even more so than her fingers it would seem. Feet are usually just chilly anyway, she speculates from prior knowledge, but Elsa's are especially comforting for her right now. It's still pretty stinkin' hot.

Suffice to say, she finds no qualms in massaging the foot. She rolls her fingers over the top while digging her thumbs deep into the soles, making Elsa purr like a kitten as she leans back, enjoying the show. "Oh that's nice," she comments snuggling her back against the bed and getting super cozy. Every inch of her still trembles though, especially her ice fortress down below. She doesn't shy away from letting just her hand rest on her slightly haired mound, just barely touching her clitoris with her fingertips. Just enough to remind her that she's here for the long run.

Anna takes note of the gestures, and smirks a little knowing that it's once again her turn to make the choices and do the next right things. So she keeps massaging, being mindful of how lovely this must feel for the other woman just for the alleviation of the tension in her muscles. She'll be sure to alleviate the tension elsewhere soon enough, but for right now, she just works on the one foot, only stopping when she's ready to give the other one the same treatment. And for a few minutes, this is how things are; Anna rubbing Elsa's chilled feet, Elsa relaxing and purring and playing flick the bean _just _a little. She becomes complacent, as a matter of fact.

But like a siren's song, she finds herself alerted by a new sensation, one that makes her quickly sit up to see just what's changed. It surprises her to discover that Anna has put her big toe into her mouth, kissing and sucking on it a little, all while fixing her eyes to her face to save the mental image of her reaction. "What?" she asks casually, knowing she's in control right now.

Elsa takes a moment to really think of what she wants to say. It's not like she dislikes it, in fact, it's kind of nice feeling her tongue on her toe. It's just surprising is all. So heck, what's there to lose? She'll let Anna have her fun. "Nothing," she simply says, keeping cool as she lets herself lay back again. Her eyes don't close this time though. She just keeps watching as Anna proceeds to venture forth.

"Goody," she simply says, then she goes back to kissing toes. First the big one, then the little piggies. She savors their taste in her mouth, shrimping them delicately as she loses herself in the pleasure it offers her. The taste, the coldness of her skin… even the smell of them makes her pretty happy. She never imagined a foot could make her feel this way, but wow… she really likes snogging foot. So she doesn't stop. She just keeps loving the toes with her mouth, taking a short break to admire the attractiveness of Elsa's tootsie for a second. A new deviant desire lurks into her mind though, and deciding she's already went pretty far, she decides there's no shame in trying even more new, crazy things. That's when she uses her tongue to heartily lick the sole, from the very bottom of the heel, all the way back to the crevice between her big and adjacent toe. "Oh my god that's so fucking good," she shamelessly admits as she euphorically shutters, her eyes almost shaking.

It's… so new for Elsa. She's seen her sister get pretty frisky before, but never like this. With all the saliva dewing her toes, and now her sole too, she just feels the breeze against them as she stares to her sister, wondering what she'll offer next. It keeps her speechless, the anticipation burning in her like the very same eagerness that makes her cunny so wet.

Anna comes back to her now, taking a second to rest and catch her breath. Sure, she must be a little tired, but Elsa knows her well. And she's an awful tell. Something in her eyes, the way she doesn't look back to her, shows that she's thinking of something. It's a flaw she's had since they were kids who would play hide and seek, and again, some things never change. But what could she be thinking?

She finds out soon enough, and it's about as funny as Olaf singing about summer. Anna sures gets a laugh from it though. "That's really nice," she says as she rests Elsa's feet on her her teets, keeping them pressed against her mounds for a couple seconds before the laughs grace the air. Elsa isn't quite as amused by the humor of it, but heck, she can't deny her favorite girl's wonderful laughter.

Not to mention she likes the feel of Anna boob. Whether it's with her hands, mouth, or, uh… feet now. She loves her puffy little nips.

"You're very clever," she decides to tell her in an attempt to show she isn't so turned off, but Anna wouldn't care either way. She thought it was hilarious.

She's able to relax and get back in the mood though as she ebbs her laughter. "Sorry, I'm sorry… You know I can't help myself sometimes."

Maybe her sophomoric humor is contagious, or maybe Elsa just has some of it deep down inside of her too. Because now she can't help but think of something just a little goofy to share. "Well, you can be a bit of a _boob," _she jokes.

Anna meets her with an inquisitive expression, her gears turning in an effort to understand just what she was saying. It takes a couple seconds, but soon enough, she gets an "Aha!" in her mind, and she slowly smiles widely with the speed of a sloth. "Ooooh! Ohohohoho I get it!"

They just share a laugh at the silliness before meeting each other's gaze. It's so easy to make things work when they have each other, from joking around and having fun to making each other feel beautiful. Which Elsa proves as the smile on her face becomes something more tasteful. "I can't help myself either…"

Anna just smiles at her a little longer, feeling the butterflies swirling in her tummy like a flurry. This is what their love is all about. Making each other feel happy and loved. And while sometimes all it takes is some good natured jokes, she knows they both want more. There's no shame in it either. She learned long ago to embrace the things her sister makes her feel, regardless of what anyone else would say or think. What they do in the sanctum of this bedroom is theirs to share and theirs alone.

Even if the world could see them, she isn't so sure she could contain her lust. Not with Elsa laid out bare naked before her, every inch of her body from head to literal toe driving her crazy. But of course, the part of her body she most desires is the one that makes this all worthwhile. She feels her own cunny tingling with every passing second making love, and she knows Elsa has to be feeling it too. She sees it with the way her lips glisten, leaking little fluids onto the bedsheet with desire.

She was sure to make her feel like a real woman. It's only fair that she returns the favor. But the truth is, even if she hadn't helped her cum first, she wants to help her. It helps herself too. The taste, the pride in making her sister feel so good, it's all she wants…

So she stops focusing on her feet, instead running her mitts down her ankles, then to her thighs. Her skin remains so cool, no matter how hot she feels or how warm the night wants things to be. It makes it so easy to keep seeking and scanning with her fingers, running them carefully down to her crotch. She looks to her eyes, she looks to her slit. Both are equally empowering with their enchantment, almost like casting spells to lure her in. "Are you ready for me to return the favor?" she asks, all jokes behind her.

Elsa feels the same powerful synergy, unable to resist the charm of her blue eyes. "More than anything in the world," she quietly, almost timidly answers.

And like a north wind meeting a sea, she brings herself down to the lips to bring balance. She doesn't press her mouth against them just yet. Instead, she just studies how glorious her sex is, faintly trickling just her fingertips against the velvet, watching as a little girlcum drips down with pressure. Elsa does her best not to be so noisy, but can't contain a little whimper. Her breath becomes a little hitched, she rests her hand over her stomach to help subside it. All the while, she keeps her eyes hooked on Anna, relying on the certain certainty that the feel of her will help transcend her, at least for the night.

She's got a job to do. She knows she can't let her queen, her sister, her best friend down. But she's not afraid. She knows she can do it and do it well. So no more hesitation. She starts with just the tip of her tongue, just barely licking Elsa's goo to acquire the taste. Oh… just as sweet as she remembered. So warm, so satisfying…

Elsa can say the same about her lover's tongue, just from the tip alone. But transcendence becomes a greater reality as she feels her soft lips start to kiss her, followed by the sliding of her whole tongue. Lick a mutt, she licks up and down, getting a feel for all of her cunt. It's enough to send familiar shivers down her spine, like a song composing inside of her. It's just the beginning though. Her body is even more stimulated with the feeling of fingertips spreading her open, making way for her tongue to actually go inside. "Oh! Ohhhh~" she yelps, the sensation of being fucked by a tongue proving to be more than she could prepare herself for.

Anna could smile, but she focuses her muscles on gliding her tongue back and forth, using it like a cock to fuck her sister. She can tell it makes her feel really good from the way she grabs on to her red locks, succumbing to the urges to squeal and holler. Which hopefully means she can get away with something a little less strenuous. So she takes a second to disenage from Elsa's puss, giving herself a little breathing room. She's sure to use her fingers to keep up the handiwork though, using them to rub and pinch the lips and labia so that her hard work isn't forgotten.

Despite her nebulous from the forthcoming orgasm, Elsa is able to look to her, finding first her eyes… then something that just makes her happier than a birthday girl. Anna's lips are coated in glossy girlcum, almost giving her a milk mustache. It's the most heart warming and sexy thing she's ever seen, and it makes her endorphins go into overdrive. Especially since she smiles all the while.

"Oh my god, Anna," she has to tell her, using her hand to plunge her face back to her pussy.

"Mmmph!" Anna sounds as she feels herself being shoved in, but she doesn't resist. No, she loves the taste of her sister's flesh, and she'll gladly eat her out some more. It makes her feel so happy to be able to pleasure her sister this way, not just in spirit, but in her body too. Unlike before, she isn't able to abstain from touching herself. While Elsa's hands clench onto her scalp, Anna brings both her hands down to her cunt, touching her lips and rubbing them as if to keep them warm from a blistering cold. She can feel herself milking onto her hands, cascading her fingers in the sweet stuff. The same sweet stuff she can feel from Elsa's sopping sex.

Her fingers will not be enough though. She wants Elsa's body. She won't give up on loving her, but she needs to be selfish. She needs to feel her against herself again. So she throws herself from Elsa's clutches, almost violently grabbing her by the ankles to thrust her further down the bad. "Anna!" she yelps, surprised at the sudden change of pace. She's even more surprised to watch as her ginger sister mounts her, any tameness having left her in favor of raw sexual instinct. She crosses her one leg over hers, bringing them closer like a human pretzel of a sort as she fixes her eyes into hers once again.

"I can't take it anymore, Elsa. I need you to fuck me!" she tells her, dipping her pussy down onto hers to collide them. It's so sudden, so hot, it almost paralyzes her.

"Ohohohohohoh!~" she wails, her vagina being blessed by the feeling of Anna's pussy lips kissing hers. She starts slow, grabbing onto Elsa's leg like a tree trunk as she starts thrusting, humping her faster and harder with more primal energy to satiate this near endless addiction for sexual satisfaction. Her eyes seal shut, her red, sweaty face crinkles up as she fucks her harder. Elsa wants to stare, it's some of the most spellbinding images she's ever witnessed. But she can't, not with the way her eyes roll to the back of her head. All she can do is ride the storm out, grabbing the pillow under her head to squeeze and clench, working along with the brewing orgasm inside of her. It won't be much longer before she has to let it go.

As is the trend for the night, her sister continues to surprise her though. Despite having exploded with ecstasy once already, Anna starts hitching her breaths, practically panting, all leading up to a series of unrivaled moans. "Ah, ah… AHHHHHH!"

Again, she feels the power of an intense orgasm control her. She has to break from Elsa's touch just so that she can be free to squirt her love all over the place, practically showering her body with her cum. The ice queen can feel it flooding her belly button, raining on her nipples, her thighs, her _everything _with Anna's fluids. It's so warm, so hot… she has to hurry her fingers back down to her own pussy just to keep herself from aching with neglect. She's been edged this far, she wants to feel what Anna has twice now.

Unlike before, Anna doesn't falter. She doesn't get tired, she doesn't fall over. She just catches every heavy breath she can before her eyes come back to Elsa, hazily trying to see just how she feels about all of this. She can see the fatigue in her face, the same exertion she must be feeling after all of their lovemaking. She's breathing rapidly, her shoulder shrug up and down with the way they control her arms into touching herself. Her sopping, succulent pussy… just begging to be set free from the prison of celibacy.

"Help me cum, Anna… Fuck me until I cum," she begs, her eyes failing to look anywhere but to her.

The words ring true into her mind, playing like a song on repeat. It's her new destiny to save Elsa from certain trouble once again, but this time, she knows there's a window of now or never. So there's no time to relax. It doesn't matter how she does it, she just knows it has to be done. So without too much thought, she licks her two fingers, positioning herself in between Elsa's legs as they spread out like a horizon's dawn before her. And without any apprehension, she brings them back to the sacred place of her body, just gently rubbing the wetness before breaching the walls with those two fingers.

There's hardly anything poetic or graceful about it. She just fucks her sister's pussy raw with two fingers, flexing them back and forth with velocity and lust in hopes to finally help her reach an orgasm of her own. She snarls her lips, going fast as she can, all while eliciting every tremor and sound Elsa's body and voice can make. Like an exorcism, she shakes from head to toe, almost _screaming _like a banshee. "AHHHHHH!" She grabs on to Anna's wrist with both hands, feeling it finally coming to her… the moment she's waited for all day.

Just like her lover before her, she climaxes. It comes out in droves, shlicky, nasty girlcum splashing in all directions. Anna even opens her mouth in hopes to catch some like snowflakes, and she gets lucky as the blast manages to accommodate her thirst for it. It gets in her face, in her mouth, on her body, on the bedsheets… Fuck, these bedsheets are _really _going to need washed after this.

It's happened. For Anna, for Elsa… transcendence…

They take a few seconds, maybe even minutes to lie on the bed, recovering from such an intense love making. They both squirted so much cum, perspired more than they ever have in their lives. Yes, Elsa is sweating! But it's not from the summer, at least, not mainly. It's from the way they pushed one another, working each other's bodies to their sexual limits. It was rough, it was nasty… it was absolutely wonderful.

Elsa is finally able to open her eyes back up and bring her visions back to the world around them rather than some post sex haze. Despite the fogginess, she's able to fix her eyes on her beloved Anna. She sweetly rests beside her, drooling like she's known to do when so tired. It makes her chuckle. "I'll let you rest a little longer," she quietly thinks aloud, taking her hand and running it through a lock of her red hair.

It's a lovely sight to behold, and she'd stare longer if not for the distracting twinkle from the corner of her eye. She turns to look, finding that the sparkle comes from her own stomach. And Anna's. And the bedsheet. She brings her fingers to it, feeling the sticky, cold residue. For a moment, she just feels it in her fingers, flinching them together, but then the smell is what gives it away.

"Is that… my cum?"

Only one way to find out. She brings her finger tips to her mouth, just licking them a little to get a taste. Sure enough, it's her cum alright. Freezing like icy slush where it stains. "Huh," she thoughtfully hums. It's pretty interesting, and pretty cool, actually.

Literally, as Anna would stupidly joke. But Elsa likes her stupid jokes. Even if she won't admit it.

Funny how she begins to convalesce as that thought comes to Elsa's mind. She raises her head up, probably not even realizing how messy and sweaty her hair is now, looking to see just what has Elsa so fascinated. She wants to ask, "What are you looking at?" But it just comes out, "Muh heh muh nuh," like before.

Elsa's used to it though. Not actually translating her jibberish, of course not. But she's come to learn just to ignore it and if it's really important Anna will do a better job repeating herself with King's English. So instead she just focuses on the sticky residue on her fingers, just absolutely astonished her body could be so unique.

Realizing Elsa must not have heard her the first time, Anna just goes ahead and lets her own curiosity get the better of her as she notices the sticky girlcum glistening on their tummies too. She uses her index finger to scoop some up, just staring at it for a moment before the epiphanic lightbulb goes off for her. "Is this-?"

"It is," Elsa happily answers, and they glance at one another before sharing a laugh at just how fun and wonderful it is.

"Your powers never cease to amaze me," Anna comments as she plays with some of the frosty slush, just twiddling it in her fingers before deciding it looks appetizing enough to taste. "Mmm! You know, you should save your stuff from now on. Make little cummy gummy treats for me to snack on," she jokes.

Elsa guffaws. "And your way of thinking never ceases to amaze me."

She's probably joking, but Elsa does consider the possibilities now. She knew she could freeze water, but it had never occurred to her to try and freeze her own jill jizz. She's perverted, but not _that_ perverted. But with the possibility presenting itself right before her naked eyes, how can she not wonder?

Then, she has what might actually be the craziest idea that's ever crept into her mind. And it shows on her face as her eyes widen and her jaw drops. And of course Anna notices. "What? What are you thinking?"

She shakes herself. "No, it's too much. Don't worry about it," Elsa tries to tell her. But her sister was never one to stray away from curiosity. It could be argued it runs in the family, actually.

"No, come on! Tell me!" she pleas like an excitable child.

Her enthusiasm is quite persuasive, but Elsa still feels it's best to keep quiet and forget the thought she wished she could have hidden better. "Oh, you really don't want to know. It's silly."

But Anna smiles what has to be the most earnest, endearing smile that's ever encroached upon her face, and that's enough to melt Elsa like warm snow. But then she breaks out the big guns. The gate breaker. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Dang it. Too cute. She wins.

Reluctantly, Elsa sighs before pussyfooting her way around to revealing what it was that entered her mind. She's super nervous about it and it shows, but Anna keeps from judging as she just keeps smiling that damn smile, warmly inviting her favorite girl to trust her. "So… You know how we used to build stuff? Or, uhm, how you'd ask me- tell me- _ask me_ to make things with my powers?"

"Yeah, I think so anyway," Anna answers. "Like toys?"

"Yes! Exactly like toys!" Elsa chirps. But the closer she gets to saying the truth, the more anxious she gets. Even so, she depends on Anna's contagious positivity to keep her brave, and she perseveres. "Well, I was thinking, maybe I could build us something…"

This puzzles Anna. "Like a snowman?"

"Not quite. More like… a toy," Elsa answers, spreading her thighs just enough that she can paint a picture by placing just her middle and index fingers to her lips, spreading them just a little.

It's so sudden that Anna almost doesn't catch on, but after a second to adjust and let it register in her mind, she gets to really realizing what her sister is suggesting. "Oh! _Ohhhh_ I see now!"

"Do you?" Elsa skittishly laughs, her cheeks rosy with a little embarrassment.

But Anna doesn't tease her. For one, the last thing she'd want to do is shame her lover. And for two… this idea pleases her. "So, what did you have in mind?"

Elsa stays besides herself for a moment as she looks for the courage to speak any further. But again, she relies on the way Anna keeps grinning at her, giddily kicking her feet back and forth with growing anticipation. "Well, I'm not so sure. Something- something big. I know that much."

Tongues and fingers are great for sex, but after the exhilarating session they just had, it might not be enough to really push them. And anything less would be a disappointment at this juncture. They both realize this, and they both ponder it as they join their heads to brain storm the best way to remedy this with _something big._

While Anna might be silly sometimes, she's far from simple minded. And she proves it as she devises the perfect plan.

Elsa hears the familiar notes of a song she's heard many times before playing in the distance, almost like the air is an airwave. She never knows where the heck it comes from, but eh, let it go and whatnot.

And of course, this being Anna, she starts to sing along to it.

_Elsa?_

_Do you want to build an ice cock? Come on let's get real gay… I want to be your little whore, put it in my back door, go on and fuck awaaay!_

_It makes my pussy runny, and really hot, I wish you would fuck me dryyyy! Do you want to build an ice cock? It doesn't have to be a big cock…_

An ice cock? An _ice cock? _It's without a doubt the most vile, disgusting, sinful, atrocious, perverse, disappointing thing she's ever heard her sister sing!

And yet… the idea makes Elsa excited. In her heart, in her tummy… down below...

_Okay, fine… _she sings along, and with the mysterious power that flows through her body, she conjures up the magic to create an smelly, girthy, seven inch block of ice cock from her and her sister's girly cum. Like a glove, she whisks its base carefully into her pussy, making sure it will stay nice and snug inside the pocket to keep from falling out.

And to really make it feel like an actual penis, she crafts it in just the perfect way that a 'urethra' of sorts can serve as a little tunnel for girlcum to spritz out. Definitely some of her best work yet.

_Huah! _Anna gasps with delight upon seeing the magical, beautiful member, and to further elate her surprise, Elsa sings the second verse.

_Do you want to suck an ice cock? Or maybe roll around the balls?... I think some fun is overdue, come on and make it goo, I want to coat the walls!... _With my girlcum.

_I made it really boney, just like your butt-_

Hey!

_I'll gag you and make you cryyy!_

With Elsa's frozen girlcum cock dangling in her face, and the promise of ragdolling her, Anna decides not to relent from her temptations anymore. It's so long, so cold… so delicious looking. It twitches with the way Elsa's pussy grip adjusts to breathing with it inside her, practically begging for it to be played with. Sucked. Rode on~

But one step at a time. The best place is to start is by measuring it up with more than just her eyes. So she wraps her dainty hand around it, it's ice cold touch sending a little chill through her. But she likes it. It feels just right on this warm summer evening. Especially with how worked up she's been by prior events. It doesn't bother her anyway, so she ventures a little further, placing her second hand around it, stroking it slightly as if it was a real human cock.

For Elsa, there's the delight of feeling it slide along her tunnel walls. No, it's not a real cock. She's not going to feel the same things a man would being jerked off like this. But she doesn't care about that. She just likes the feeling of herself being fucked by the icy rod, the joy her sister feels in playing with the cold phallus. She keeps stroking it a few seconds more, just welcoming herself to the ideas of all the fun she can have. The little hole at the end of the tip that Elsa crafted starts oozing with girly juice, like precum. Seeing it is the final straw, the last piece of incentive she needs to take things a step forward.

"Your cock looks tasty, Elsa. Would it feel good if I sucked on it?"

"Don't make me wait one moment more," she begs, bracing herself for the felatio to come.

She starts at the tip, bringing only her lips to it for a little peck. Then she has fun with her tongue, swirling it around the rest of her head like a lollipop. It doesn't do anything for Elsa besides turn her on from a sexy view, but that's remedied soon enough as Anna puts it in her mouth, jerking it back and forth while she bobs her head.

"Fuck," Elsa purrs as the cock fucks her pussy with Anna's motions. It's a mighty fine feeling having it slide along her walls, all while she gets to enjoy the view of her sister being a dirty chicken headed slut. The secretions milk from her lips, freezing upon contact with the ice cock. For every drip that melts in Anna's mouth, another takes its place.

And every melting drop of frozen nectar that Anna swallows tastes delicious. She keeps engulfing the cock further in her mouth, using one hand to stroke while the other focuses on masturbating. It turns her on so much to feel what it's like to be a cock sucking whore, she wouldn't resist the urge to play even if there were rules against it. And thankfully there aren't. So all she needs to worry about is letting Elsa plow her face, taking more and more of her length with every thrust.

She wraps her hands back around Anna's red hair to grab fistfuls, grinding her hips now to actually fuck her throat. She promised to gag her and make her cry, and she does just that as she forces her to deepthroat. One, two, three, four, five, sex, _seven _seconds! One for every inch.

She coughs upon release, taking the seconds that Elsa grants her for breathing. Drool falls from her tongue and lip, but Elsa doesn't let it go to waste as she uses her dick to wipe it up and feed it to her lover. "Do you like sucking my cock? Do you?" she asks.

"Mhm," Anna moans as she keeps feeding on pipe, dutifully sucking as she wraps her hands around Elsa's ass, grabbing hold and forcing her mouth further onto the ice prick.

"Oh my god, Anna," Elsa whimpers, feeling her core begin to tremble with the same feelings it did before. She's going to cum again soon, the feeling of her cock ridging her insides is just too ecstatic.

Deciding to give her delicate throat a break from being ravaged, Anna frees herself from the dick to take a moment's rest. This time she keeps the slobber for herself as she catches it with her fingers, using it to wet her pussy even more as she plays with herself. She knows from the look on Elsa's pretty face that she'll erupt again soon, but before she does, she wants to have just a little more fun with this icy rod. She laughs as she grabs it once again. "Heh heh, I bet you'd like to cum again, wouldn't you?" she teases.

Elsa can't even act tough. She just stares down to her with weary eyes, this ecstasy becoming stronger with every pump of her cock.

Anna gets even dirtier, knowing just how to finish off her queen. "I bet you'd like to cum in my face, huh? What about my tits? You wanna cum on my tits too?" she keeps egging on, smacking her breast as she speaks.

Again, Elsa's words escape her. The whimpering sounds she makes and the weariness of her eyes tell Anna the unavoidable truth though. She would love nothing more to accept her offer. So like an early birthday present, Anna just goes ahead and follow through, wrapping her breasts around the ice cock, using them to pump it for its girly dick cum. Elsa loves the view, she loves the feeling it gives her as Anna works faster and harder, pleasing her own self by reaching her tongue down to the tip to taste the cock. So sweet, so salty~

As wonderful as the cooling sensation is against her breasts, she longs to taste the full extent of the member again. And she knows her hands and mouth can finish the job better than her tits can anyway. So she pleases Elsa with this boobjob for a few minutes longer, working her beautiful breasts around the astonishing dick the best she knows how, knowing her dear sister will soon lose the wherewithal to resist cumming.

She wants it just as much though. She loves the taste of her sister's schlicky spunk, and she wants to help her feel as amazing as she's made her feel all evening. That's when she releases the cock from her bosom, using her hand to stroke it as she puts the tip back in her mouth.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp _she noises, all while Elsa feels the storm raging inside her core. It won't be long now. She'll need to relieve herself of that orgasmic aching. "Anna~"

She looks down to her eyes, seeing the way they bubble with love with sucking her off. She offers a couple more hearty gulps, then spits it back out for one more deep breath. Then, as if to go into hyperdrive, she starts jerking the cock as hard as she can with her hands, preparing her face like a platter for a juicy reward. "Cum for me Elsa! Cum all over my face!"

Her toes crinkle, her teeth clench, her eyes almost shake in her skull as the exhilarating rush of adrenaline pulses through her body like an icy blast. "Anna!" she cries, feeling her orgasm apex. Like a real cock, her icy dick fires away with girly slush, spraying ropes of cum all over her sister's freckled face. She laughs as she feels the chilly goo covering the pores of her skin, from her forehead, to her cheeks, to her chin. She opens her mouth too to catch some on her tongue, receiving the same delicious taste of Elsa with a brand new texture. The blast is quite powerful though, reaching more than just her face. It gets in her hair, on her chest, even her tummy and thighs.

Basically, she causes an eternal winter _everywhere._

Elsa's head is light and dizzy after climaxing once again, and she focuses mostly on breathing as opposed to anything else. Even with the dissonance though, she's able to keep her eyes on Anna, watching as the girl smiles and laughs about being showered with nectar. Like gooey candy, she uses her fingers to wipe it off the skin of her chest, staring with awe at its sparkly deliciousness before feeding herself. "Mmm… So good."

She smiles at Elsa, letting her know that she's loving every moment of their love making. From the parts where she gets her own pleasures from climaxing, to the now, serving the very same purpose as a sperm rag to be made a mess of. It makes Elsa happy, and that makes her happy, which makes Elsa even more happy. So she smiles too, laughing just a little as she watches Anna clean herself off. She scoops handfuls of the icy cum off her body and face, not letting any go to waste as she puts it all in her mouth to eat. Like a good girl, she swallows every last drop, never coughing or gagging because she genuinely likes the way it tastes.

She eventually gets herself all cleaned off, and for a short while, the two girls just rest, exchanging looks between each other and random, lifeless surfaces of the bedroom's walls and floor. They've made love before, but never like this. Never so intimately and adventurously, and certainly never with an ice cock.

It trembles between Elsa's slit, aching as if it was an actual erection. Anna lets it catch her eye once again, still amazed that such a thing even exists. She's more than ready to continue pleasuring it, knowing full well that Elsa has the power to keep going. Not just because of the special icy magic she possesses, but because well… if she's still horny, she knows Elsa has to be.

Her pussy aches for the cool relief the cock offered her face and breasts, as well as the girth unlike anything she's ever had before. If little bony fingers can get her off, who knows just how sensational this schlong will be inside of her. And she knows Elsa had that in mind when first speaking of toys. How could she not?

Her baby blue eyes keep staring up to her loving sister as she repositions herself on the bed, almost shyly getting on her hands and knees to crawl to her.

_Elsa?_

_Please, I know your cock's hard... Are you gonna stick it in?_

_I'm not a virgin, but I'm tight too. I'll make you feel real good. Please, just fill my briiiim…_

_We only have each other, so please fuck me, what are you gonna doooo?_

_I want to fuck your ice cock…_

With those last words just inches away from Elsa's face, she leans in to offer her a slow, heartfelt kiss. This isn't just about making each other's bodies feel good, it's about making each other feel good as a whole. It doesn't fall short for either of them, either. Anna's heart races, Elsa's does too.

She rests her hand on her younger sister's cheek. "Okay. I'm ready if you are."

With her blessing, Anna positions herself over Elsa's pelvis, her thighs spread like butterfly wings over the aching ice cock. There's only a small degree of hesitation on her behalf, but she looks to Elsa's eyes to find the courage she needs to go through with this. To further consummate their love in a way they'd never imagined possible. Their shared lust for one another is at its pique, the two of them equally enamored by the contrast of warm and cool they feel from each other's touch. Their bodies are so gorgeous, so sexy, and their sexes tremble and leak with excitement as Anna prepares to dive down deep into Elsa's love.

Almost literally.

"Ah- _Ahhhhh~"_ Anna whimpers as she feels Elsa's ice plunge inside of her. Nice and slow they guide it into her tunnel, easing her cunt for the occupation of such a big, new filler. It feels good inside of Elsa's pussy too, her own walls being carefully massaged.

For a moment, they're still as they let Anna adjust to the new sensation. But steadily, she begins to hunch up and down, gradually dipping her weight onto Elsa. Her cock is so nice and chilly inside her molten hot crater, so relieving along the feeling of ecstasy she experiences being fucked by something so long. The almost glass like texture off the dick slides easily inside her hole, not just with how smooth it is, but because of all the creamy juice she secretes.

They're speechless as they enjoy the feelings the cock offers both their cunnies, only sounding hitched breaths and little mewls. But their eyes never break contact, always staring into one another's gaze with every thrust.

Once they've gotten into the swing of this new sort of intercourse, they get more comfortable adding to their workload. For Elsa, it's finding new ways to occupy her hands. At first she just keeps them around Anna's sides as she feels her grinding, but staring at her beautiful breasts becomes too tantalizing. She moves them up to cup them in her palms, feeling the sticky stains of cum, her erect nipples dipping into her skin. So hard yet so delicate, they're so sensitive to Elsa's clammy touch.

It's as if every new step makes Anna fuck faster. The older Arendelle princess brings her lips to her chest next, kissing and sucking her teet as if to milk it. Her hands slide up her arms to interlock fingers, the two of them holding hands to support the weight of two bodies becoming bridged by fire and ice.

Elsa's core becomes molten hot once again as her cock keeps getting fucked more rigorously inside her twitch. She doesn't want to restrain these sensations though. She'll keep cumming for Anna until she just can't cum anymore. So she frees her hands to move them finally to her freckled ass, grabbing hold of them and making her sister "Oh!" as she hunches her hips to synchronize with hers.

She doesn't last much longer before admitting her limitations. "I'm going to cum again," she tells Anna, still fucking with more speed.

The redhead just smiles. "Do it. Cum inside me."

It's not like they can get pregnant. Normal rules don't apply when it comes to lesbian ice cock sex. But Elsa know that if things were different, if she could somehow inseminate her beloved younger sister, that it would be okay. Their love would then blossom into a beautiful child, and they'd be mommies together forever. Even knowing that this won't happen, it makes Elsa's heart and pussy both swell with vigor, and she decides that's exactly what she'd like to do. To finish inside her hole.

They pant, they moan, they fuck, they cream. Anna's pussy nectar cascades the rock hard dick as it shoots its slushy load into her womb, filling her up. It feels so good though. Even after finishing inside, Elsa keeps spurting as she pulls out, accidentally blowing all over her own stomach. She could care less though. It felt so good, so right to be able to caulk her sister with her cum.

Anna hovers over her sister a while longer, fingering her cunny as the combination of both their goo spills from her tunnel. It gets on the bed, it gets on Elsa's thigh. But she doesn't like that. The whole point of letting her cum inside her was to take that part of her and keep it forever. To show just how devoted she is to their love.

So while it's too late to keep anymore from spilling from her womanhood, she devises a solution to salvage it. She'll just eat it. And that is exactly what she does. She repositions herself on her tummy, getting her face down to Elsa's chilly skin and licking up what drops of cum she can from her body. From the drops on her thigh, to the splotches on her belly and chest, she scoops it all up with her tongue like a good cum whore, savoring every taste in her mouth before swallowing.

The feeling of her slimy warm tongue galloping along her belly and up to her chest is all too riveting for Elsa. Even after cumming three times already, it doesn't seem to satiate her feverish lust, not with such an attractive young woman doing these things to her. She watches as Anna brings her lips and tongue back to her nipple, offering some of that same love she gave to hers just minutes ago. All the while, her pussy aches around her icy prick, slowly recovering to be ready for even more pleasure. She abstains herself from touching it though, choosing to instead let it suffer a little to really build up her anticipation. Finally, Anna brings her mouth back to Elsa's, looking into her eyes for a spell before sharing the taste of sloshy spunk with her. They swap it with their lips and tongues, both losing themselves in the delicious wonder of their loving body fluids.

Their mental synchronization can have but one explanation as they continue kissing and running their hands over inch of each other's bodies. Where Anna begins on top, Elsa soon rolls her over in her arms, preparing to throw herself into something new. She isn't sure what it will be yet, and neither is Anna, but they do know that they've still got plenty left in the tank to give. The temperatures are fine now, perfectly balanced between cool and hot.

Exploration soon leads to certainty as Elsa decides what she would like to try next. She realizes it as she feels Anna's feet gently caressing her thighs, the feel of them so soft and cozy on her skin. She remembers the enjoyment she got to experience as the other girl did things to her own tootsies, but that was just with her mouth. What if…? No, it's silly. Crazy even!

But then she remembers that Anna loves crazy.

So, deciding she has nothing to lose with taking a little chance here, she disengages from Anna's kissing, leaning herself back to keep upright on her knees, dangling her icy dick over her sister's thighs. She plays with it a little using her hand, just stroking it to shamelessly alleviate some of the sexual starvation. It pleases Anna to know that she'll soon get to feel more of what this ice cock has to offer, and it amuses her to see the almost devious smile encroaching on Elsa's face. "What are you doing?" she asks with a little laughter.

Elsa just strokes her dick some more using her free hand to creep down to Anna's foot. "I'm feeling a little frisky. I hope you don't mind me trying something new," she tells her. It doesn't offer the Princess much explanation, but her questions are soon answered as she feels Elsa grabbing her by her ankles, bringing both of her feet to her frozen dick. "Ooo! That's cold," she laughs, but she doesn't resist. She just watches and enjoys, Elsa practically becoming hypnotized by having sex with Anna's pretty feet.

It doesn't do a dang thing to stimulate Anna's own fancies, but she won't be selfish. If Elsa wants to play with her feet, she'll let her. As long as it makes her happy. And it is pretty sexy watching the Queen get so deviant. She's normally so prim, proper, and straight laced. But here she is now, no shame involved in forcing her sister to give a footjob to a seven inch penis made of frozen girlcum. So maybe she can have some fun on her own too…

Elsa can't help but stare at Anna's pretty feet around her dick. They're so sexy, especially with the way her little pink toes crinkle and uncrinkle. She imagines what it would be like if her cock was real, how it would feel to have such soft soles jerking off her flesh. Those thoughts make her thrust her hips harder, the ice cock massaging her pussy walls and milking it of even more cream. Her core will build up into another cascading pool of love fluids, and before long, she'll climax again, ready to explode all over her sister's feet, legs, and pussy.

Oh god, her pussy. She looks to find that Anna has started touching herself, just rubbing her lips and clit while enjoying the show. She starts with only rubbing, but soon breaches her own hole with her middle finger, sliding it in and out with the natural lubrication her body produces. The faster Elsa thrusts, the harder Anna fingers. Their moans grow louder, sweat drips from both their brows, both their tummies tingle with the same brewing ecstasy. The only difference is how it discharges.

Anna only feels creamy nectar drip from her pussy, but soon feels more of Elsa's slushy frozen jizz spraying onto her skin. So cold, so gooey, it feels lovely covering her thighs and her calves, some even getting on her pubic mound and finding itself attaching to her hairs. She's sure to just rub it into her slit though. Anything to keep cool~

The majority of the load speckles her feet though. Elsa methodically plays it out this way as she aims the tip of her dick to shoot cum over the tops and bottoms, also taking her pretty little piggies into consideration as she fires away on them too. Anna just laughs as wiggles them around, enjoying herself as Elsa prods her tip into her soles to work out every last drop. "It tickles."

Elsa just laughs too. "Sorry. Your feet are just so cute," she jokes as she comes down from her head rush. Her apology isn't just for what's been done already though. It's also for what she plans to do.

Anna is even more surprised when she sees Elsa bring her mouth to her feet; kissing, sucking, and licking the cummy goodness from her. It tickles a little more, but it feels really nice having her lithe tongue lapping up and down her soles, creeping in between her toes. The slurping, nomming noises that come from Elsa are probably the most undignified she's ever made, but Anna doesn't care. It's very sexy, especially with the way she stares to her eyes while doing it. "I love cum," she says as she pinches the final strand from her lover's sole, holding it over her lips and letting it drip down into her mouth all slow like. She sucks her fingers, savoring the sweet taste, even blowing bubbles with the nasty stuff.

Every last drop is scoffed down, the palette of Anna's feet cleansed of any secretions. Her amorousness holds no bounds though. Nothing can satiate just how horny and achy her cunny has become. So she keeps fingering herself, schlicking her digits in and out to massage the lips and walls of her tunnel. And of course Elsa takes notice. She watches, her pussy trembling with the icy girth twitching inside, still somehow finding enough vigor of its own. She may not have much left to give after this, but she knows that she has plenty left to please her sister at least one more time.

So enough play time. She's had her fill of feet. She crawls up to Anna, and she meets her halfway so that they may collide into a passionate kiss. The taste of salty cum and feet never sounded appetizing before tonight, but now it's so addictive as they keep snogging, wrestling in the bed to run their hands all over each other's bodies. Their tits, their ass cheeks, and finally their sexes. Anna strokes Elsa's ice cock, she plays with her slit in return.

"Give it to me," Anna wickedly whispers like a succubus, and Elsa meets her with the same ravaging energy.

"You want it?"

"Yeah…"

"You want my ice cock?"

"I want you give it to me as hard as you can~"

In their adrenaline fueled horseplay, Anna soon finds herself on her hands and knees, Elsa's freezing hands slapping and groping her ass cheeks as she buries her face into her pussy once again. She rolls her slobbery tongue all around the inside and outside of her hole, getting it nice and wet for the second coming of penetration. Anna grabs the bedsheets hard, even biting onto them as she feels the cold, hard length of Elsa's frozen dick slowly prodding itself inside. "Ah-ha!" she yelps, the escalating ecstasy almost overwhelming her. But she's able to take it, all seven inches of it, like a champion. Elsa starts slow, but her lust too is insatiable.

She grabs Anna's cheeks, their plump, cushiony goodness fueling her phantasmagoric sexual awakening more and more with every thrust. The freckles are delicious, just as the feeling of her walls constricting around the see-sawing between her legs. It feels so amazing to have her orgasmic energy gradually reaching apex, and she knows it feels great for Anna too as she keeps squealing and moaning with every fuck. "Oh god Elsa, oh god! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking me!" she cries.

Her cunny keeps leaking and dripping with gooey nectar, but it's just a predecessor for her next climax. It brews in her tummy like a storm, every thrust of ice in her walls giving her more pleasure, more desperation to achieve alleviation of this aching inside of her. Her whole body shivers. Her toes, her fingers, her eyes…

Her asshole.

Like a friend she's always known, it winks to Elsa, begging for her admiration. As clean and attractive as Anna presents herself to be, she knows she wouldn't neglect any part of her body. Not even this. The more she stares at it, the more curious she becomes. The more dastardly and perverted her thoughts are. What would it feel like to have something so big, cold, and smooth shoved up her ass? Maybe she'll try it herself someday, but for now… she wants to take Anna into the unknown with her.

"Anna, how does your pussy feel? Does it feel good?" she asks, mentally preparing for the sinful thing she has in store.

None the wiser, Anna just blissfully tells her, "Outstanding. I think I'm going to cum soon…"

"Good. Good…" Elsa says to her, those thoughts drifting further into the light of darkness. "Because I remember you singing about your back door."

The statement doesn't pique her curiosity as much as it does to feel Elsa pulling her cock completely out of her snatch. But it isn't long before her worries are subsided. Just as she's about to turn her head and ask why she stopped, she feels the tip of the dick poking her tushy hole, creeping inside ever so slowly. "Woah!" she hollers, grabbing hard onto the bedsheet.

Seeing that she isn't going to fight it, Elsa grips the base firmly, coasting it centimeter at a time carefully. "Get ready Anna. I'm going all the way in," she warns her.

"Wait!" Anna yelps, but before she can see a reason to put up a fight, she lives for giving the devil her due. The way her sphincter constricts such a lengthy rod feels much more soothing than she could have ever thought possible. With every inch deeper in, she quickly becomes comfortable with the sensation anal sex has to offer her. Like another frozen heart, she just idles in position, her eyes and mouth widening as Elsa keeps her cock motionless inside of her rectum.

The only movement comes from a strand of cum that oozes from Anna's womanhood, slowly dangling down without folly. Its perturbation begins with the way Elsa slowly pulls her shaft out of Anna's butt, keeping it out as she watches the hole twitch and shrink for her. It shouldn't be as hot as it is, but Elsa can't deny just how thirsty it makes her for more. She doesn't want to risk ruining this for Anna though, so she doesn't continue without asking how she feels. "Was that alright?"

She becomes somewhat nervous with the way she doesn't answer right away, but her suspense is alleviated slightly as Anna turns her head back, panting.

"Put it back in."

The princess' wish is her command. With her blessing she puts her cock back inside her, slowly pushing into her tush, careful not to go too fast. She starts inching back and forth, only gently bending her knees for optimal movement. It's almost too slow for her own liking, but she sees how well it works for Anna. She keeps mewling and clutching hard to the bedsheets, all while the strand of cum dangles back and forth with every hunch. It drops soon enough, but when it falls, another takes its place. And another after that when the vibrations of their bodies become faster and steadier.

It's so easy to slide in and out of Anna's ass with how schlicky and gooey her ice cock is. Her flurrying power keeps the dick frozen and cool, the heat of Anna's bum doing nothing to hinder it. She feels her own pussy being massaged from the inside, the feelings so akin to the sensations of before. The final stretch is near, she can feel it coming soon.

She wants it to last though, so she keeps pulling her cock out of Anna's ass all the way, letting them both relax as she watches her hole wink and shrink some more, so red and gaped with how hard it's being fucked. Everytime she pulls put though, she goes back in, the volume of her length filling up her muscly bowel all so suddenly.

It's too much too soon, too invigorating. Anna can't fight it anymore. She has to cum. And when she does, she really cums. "AHH! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" she cries in succession as she squirts over and over again, spraying everything from Elsa's thighs to the soles of her own feet.

The queen is relentless though. Her own feelings of frothering orgasm are too addictive and empowering to halt them now. So she keeps stepping herself into the power, throwing herself into something new as she fucks her sister's asshole as hard as she can. Her hands grab hold of the cheeks, clutching them hard in between heated slaps, all while Anna brings her hand back to her sex. She fingers it ferociously, letting all the cum leak out as her butt is ravaged, her head nearly swooning from all the endorphins.

Endorphins Elsa feels overwhelming her too as her core reaches apex heat. The rigorous thrusting between her legs is so powerful, so spellbinding, she can't stop herself. But she's reached her limit. Even as she keeps hunching back and forth, she knows her final climax has come. She shoots thick, sloshy ropes of girlcum out of her prick into Anna's butt, still fucking her with the energy she has left, riding the full wave of her orgasm out.

It becomes too nerve racking though, too much for her cunny walls to handle. So she pulls the prick out, still cumming rope after rope. It gets on the buttcheeks, decorating the freckles. It gets on her legs, cooling off her pores. It gets on her feet, smudging the soles, finding its way in between and on the toes. It was a wonderful explosion, one that leaves her lightheaded and out of sorts.

For Anna, the feeling of cold, snowy ice cum frolicking down her skin is so relieving on this warm summer's eve. It's also a reminder of just how far their love for one another has come. They used to be best buddies, and now they're not. Now… they're everything to one another. The solid foundation on which they build much more than simple snowmen.

That's what they keep in mind as Elsa collapses onto her sister's back, the weight of her ultimate orgasm pushing her to her limit. She still feels her pussy gripping and twitching around the ice cock, almost like a trembling erection. Her breath is super heavy as her breasts press down on Anna's sweaty back, the vague pounding of her pulse matching her own as she feels them beating together out of sync, yet perfectly in harmony.

Anna's breath is just as heavy, her head just as light as she comes down from her own orgasm. Such a rush it was, unlike anything she's ever known before. But her body was able to handle it, slowly coming back to relaxing form as she makes the first move get Elsa to roll over and let them be more comfortable.

It's a little saddening to lose the feeling of a frozen ice dick prodding against her fanny, but she doesn't miss it as sorely when she's face to face with her beloved yet again, taking her hand in hers as they calm down together. Anna opens her eyes to see the beauty in Elsa's, losing herself in them and a shared smile before taking just one more good look at her naturally beautiful body. So perfectly molded and flawless, every inch of her is worth love from head to toe. And her sister can truthfully say that she feels the same as she looks back to Anna.

Yes, one of them is covered in icy, gooey cum. The other also has a frozen rod of ice protruding from her vagina. Yet somehow, it manages to be even more beautiful now than it was sexy before. They know it can't last forever though. All good things must come to an end, and this love making session must too.

"I had… so much fun," Anna braves herself to tell Elsa, somewhat timid to admit it. She shouldn't be, she know she shouldn't. But she's sadly been shut out before, and she knows this isn't right. They're sisters, the royal rulers of a fruitful, honorable kingdom. Their parents wouldn't possibly approve of their relationship.

And while they both consider these things more often than they like to let on, it somehow becomes less than imposing with the feeling of their hands joined together. Elsa chooses to let this take charge as she smiles at her sister, her _girlfriend. _"This was the best night of my life," she confesses. And it's not even hyperbole. All she wants is to have Anna to herself. And letting all of these emotions for her let loose in the best ways imaginable is the greatest experience she could ever ask for.

It brightens her eyes shinier than they've ever shone to hear those words. "Really?"

"Of course," Elsa professes once again, sharing the same enthusiasm as they look into each other's eyes and souls. They lose themselves this way a while longer, but only before sharing a sweet little kiss. Nothing too energetic, yet something passionate enough to truly bring merit to the sentiment of capping off the best night ever.

Even then, Anna is herself. And she can't help but laugh a little as she pulls back. "Your dick keeps poking me," she says.

"Oh," Elsa nervously laughs too as she pulls back a little further to look down and see that, yes, she still has a seven inch penis made of ice. She just laughs a little more over it, "Heh heh," but… part of her becomes sad. She'll have to do away with this thing soon. The thing that made their night the level of magical they were able to reach.

Sure, they could have made tender love without it, but all the things they did were so much more exciting because of it. They tried new things they never thought possible! Now… now it's of no use.

But it's okay. She realizes it's okay as Anna puts her hand to her cheek, reassuring her that their love burns like an everlasting fire. It doesn't melt like an overnight snow. So, she breaks it down the next breath, the next step, the next choice that she will make. She brings her hand down below, grabbing hold of the dick and using her magic to undo the spell of eternal frost. Once she does, she immediately feels it begin to melt in her hand, just like any ordinary icicle, and she carefully pulls it out.

There's quite a bit of relief actually to feel it let loose. Her tunnel feels a little breezy, a little nice actually with the room to breathe. But then there's the matter of the ice cock. She just holds it in her hand, wondering what they best course of action is for it.

They both consider eating it, but then they remember it was in Anna's butt. They don't even have to say anything about it. They just share a look, cringing a little before laughing with the knowledge that their mental synchronization can have but one… exactly.

So they just watch it melt slowly in the palm of her hand, the time burning slow. They're in no hurry to let it fully dissipate, they have no where else they need to go and no where else they would rather be.

If Anna could only change one thing, it would be to have her sister's hand back. So she creeps it up Elsa's wrist, slowly wrapping it around the ice dick, interlocking both their fingers and letting the frozen apparatus melt in between their hands.

They lock eyes. Baby blues meet icy grey, smiles come to their faces. They could sing songs for hours with millions of lyrics about how much this moment means to them, but a single word proves to be a more than suitable description. It's perfect.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna tells her older sister. The girl she grew up waiting for, the one she looked up to and wanted to be with more than anything. And now that she has her, she'll never let her go.

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa says back, feeling at peace with herself. Just as Anna waited for her, she spent her whole life dreaming to be close again, to put away the fear of loneliness and loss and just be happy with her favorite girl in the world again.

She's quite content to allow Anna to close her eyes and nuzzle her head into her embrace, resting her lovely weary eyes against her skin. She brings her fingers to her ginger hair, slowly stroking through it as she too closes her eyes, ready to allow the hottest night of the summer to come to the perfect end.

THE END.


End file.
